PON
by Krow's Nest
Summary: A one-shot. I saw no one amde this so hey! Ponies with ARMS...


PÖN

MÄRE-Heaven, a land seen only in dreams and your imagination. People here have special items called ÄRM, accessories which take the form from weapons to creatures. Some of these ÄRM are very rare and powerful while some just don't cut it. There is a group out there that hunts for the rare ÄRM's for evil and bloodshed, known as the Crescent Moon. They collect these powerful items under the rule of their leader, Nightmare Moon, but there is a group who fights against this group, led by their leader… Twilight.

"Ring Dagger!" The ring around her hoof transformed into a dagger that floated in front of her using her magic. Twilight was in a cave trying to retrieve a powerful ÄRM called Aegis but there was a guardian ÄRM in the way. Twilight swung the dagger at the suit of armor fighting her. The armor was knocked back as the dagger whacked the armor's head.

"GO GO TWILIGHT!" An excited voice shouted out. At the entrance, dancing and shouting was a pink filly with a curly mane. Pinkie was dancing around, her blue cape wiping around with her.

Twilight turned around and shouted, "Pinkie, I need help!"

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie said happily as she pulled out a weapon ÄRM, "Para Claws! MEOW!"

Pinkie ran over, waving her front hoofs which now had cat claws on them. The armor had no time to attack or defend. By the time it turned around, Pinkie had knocked it down and continued running off, battle crying. Twilight face hoofed as the dagger returned to ring form. She approached the little chest at the end of the room and opened it.

"… Oh Dang it, It's just another Ring Dagger!" Twilight stomped her front left hoof on the ground in frustration. Pinkie had stopped running and screaming right as she ran into the wall, "That was all for nothing, Pinkie! All for nothing! WE just spent the last two hours trying to find Aegis and it's a trick!"

Pinkie looked in the chest, curious, "OOOOH, A ring dagger! Now we have eight!"

"Pinkie, that's not a good thing." Twilight said with disappointment in Pinkie Pie. She took the ring dagger and headed to the entrance, picking up the torch on her way. Pinkie walked next to her and they went back outside. It was a beautiful sunny day, unaware that it could end at any time. Waiting outside was Fluttershy, wearing her green hood and grasping her Guardian ÄRM.

She saw the others and walked over, "Did you find it?"

Twilight slowly shook her head, "No… another Ring Dagger."

Fluttershy frowned, "Oh… well, we should keep looking… right?"

Twilight nodded in agreement as the three headed to the nearby town, Ponyville. They went to their headquarters, Sugarcube Corner, to be greeted by their other members.

"Hey, did you guys find Aegis?" Said the energetic Rainbow Dash, who was just spinning her Cross Dagger around the table.

Twilight and Pinkie shook their heads. A yellow filly stood up, "Well, shoot! We're never gonna find Aegis!" The filly was Applejack with her Nature ÄRM hanging down her neck.

Rarity was walking in the room, holding their drinks with her magic, "Maybe Aegis doesn't even exist, ever think of that Applejack?"

The group had their drinks and discussed their next move. Twilight took out the map and they began planning the next ÄRM to hunt.

"Ok then… I say we go here," Twilight put a Ring Dagger on a certain point, "And hunt for the ÄRM, Alice. It's very powerful and it could be very useful."

The six agreed and headed out, after they got their other teammate, Spike who was sleeping on a table. They were off north and didn't know what was ahead of them.

/\/\

Outside a dark castle, two figures talked. One of them walked on Hoofs whiles the other dog-like hind limbs and ape-like forelimbs. The hoofed one spoke first, "So you got Aegis?"

"Indeed I did." That larger figure answered, "It works like a charm."

The smaller figure chuckled, "That's good. Think they'll be a problem now?"

"Not for me at least." The larger figure said as he held the small ÄRM in his hand, "I'm well protected."

/\/\

In front of the group were some ruins. Inside was the powerful ÄRM, Alice, and the six had to get it before the Crescent Moon do. The group began to think of a plan.

"Ok how about this? Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, and I will stay here while Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack, you go get Alice." Twilight suggested.

The group agreed and the three ran inside. The ruins were mainly one hallway which led to a large room with a hole in the roof, revealing sunlight on a pedestal at the end. Rainbow's eye lit up as she dashed over.

"Rainbow!" Applejack bit Rainbow's tail, stopping her dash. Pinkie began hopping over to the pedestal. She opened the chest on top and found a necklace.

"OOOOOOH, pretty!" Pinkie picked up the necklace, "I found it!"

Applejack and Rainbow smiled but it left right as something landed in front of them. There was a large creature wearing a shoulder pad and gauntlet. The large creature laughed, "Now now… I found it!"

"Rook Ahuitzotl!" Applejack stated, getting in a defensive state.

Ahuitzotl laughed, "I'm here for Alice! I'll fight if I have to!"

Rainbow Dash didn't think twice, "Daimonji!"

"Electric Eye!" Applejack shouted, shooting an electric bolt.

Rainbow summoned her large shuriken and flung it at Ahuitzotl. He took out a small chain with a little shield, "Aegis."

A large shield appeared and blocked the shuriken and bolt. Ahuitzotl laughed as the shield reverted back to a chain. He took out ring and it glowed in his hand, "Blade Ball."

Ahuitzotl was holding an iron ball in his hand, which he flung at the two fillies. The ball extended blades out. They jumped out of the way and the ball crashed behind them. Pinkie took out one of her ÄRM and summoned her Para Claws. She ran over swinging her claws at Ahuitzotl's back, though he didn't look affected. He wiped his tail and smacked Pinkie in the head, making her drop Alice.

Ahuitzotl picked up the ÄRM and laughed, "Got another one."

He laughed loudly as he jumped through the hole in the roof and was gone.

/\/\

"So now what?" Spike asked.

"I say we go after this one!" Twilight suggested.

"… Gatekeeper Clown?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sounds good!" Rainbow agreed.

"Alright then, sugar cubes! Let's go!" Applejack said.

"But we should go get some sleep first. I need beauty sleep even in war." Rarity mentioned.

"YAY!" Pinkie shouted as they began to head south. They had to find the rarest ÄRM before the Crescent Moon do.

/\/\

End

I wanted to make this because I was pure bored and no one else made it. I WAS gonna make Ponsona but someone made like 4.


End file.
